regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2
Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2 is the sequel to Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja. Plot After the Empire sent Mecha Claws to destroy the heroes and get the heart of the park, especially trying to kill their new members, Randy and Howard. The heroes tried to stop him, but however.. he is too powerful. Transcript *(The Episode starts at the park, a giant empire pod approached releasing Mecha Claws) *'Mecha Claws': RROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Zim': What is this ugly thing? *'Gumball': I have no idea. *'Gir': How did this get here? *(Scene switches to the robotic POV of Mecha Claws as it scanned Gir) *'Computer': H.E.R.O D.E.T.E.C.T.E.D M.U.S.T E.L.I.M.A.N.A.T.E *(Scene switches back to the battle) *'Mecha Claws': ROAR! (Charges after Gir) *'Zim': Don't worry, Gir. We save you! *(They tried to stop Mecha Claws, but no effect on him and he knocks them blasted far away) *'Zim and Gumball': (Blasted far away) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? (Disappeared at the sky) *(Mecha Claws laughs mancilly) *'Gir': no no no! (Gets swallowed) *(Somewhere) *(Zim and Gumball got up and realized they were in a strange land) *'Zim': Did that robotic bear just knocked us millions of lightyears away from earth? *'Gumball': I hated robotic bears, and our teleportersmhaved no signal, and do you know what else, we can't get back home. *'Zim': Well it could be worst, they might loose battery and it might be ready to rain for a few hours. *'Gumball': Maybe we can find someone at strange island? *'Zim': Theres no civilization and and this ismno island. *'Gumball': Yhen where are we? *'Zim': We are on.. *(Scene switches to reveal that their on Blorch) *'Zim': (o.s.) PLANET BLORCH!!!! *(Scene switches back to Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': You mean, WE ARE STUCK ON A EMPTY HOMEWORLD PLANET!?!?!?!?!? *(At the Park) *'Benson': Wait a minute, (sees Mecha Claws) Mordecai! Rigby! What did you do this time! *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Rigby': Empire did this! *'Benson': What? *'Mordecai': Here's a footage what the Empire did! *(Subtitle: Later) *'Benson': We gonna stop the Empire. *(Mordecai use a freeze ray to freeze the Mecha Claws) *'Benson': Hey, you guys remember that crazy principal at Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world? *'Mordecai': Mr. Slimovitz got a job as a hero exterminator for villains working for the empire? *'Benson': Yes. *'Rigby': You give Randy Cunningham/The Ninja and Howard Weinerman a job at the park? *'Benson': Yes. *'Mordecai': We should go there again. *'Rigby': Oh, yeah. *(Mecha claws suddenly frees himself by destroying the ice) *(Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson teleports to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja world) *'Mordecai': Whew, that monster almost got us. *(At Norrisville High) *(Mr. Bannister screams at a trololo video and starts making the mess then Mr. Bannister's Boss appeared, very angry.) *'Mr. Bannister's Boss': MR. BANNISTER! YOU'RE FIRED! *'Mr. Bannister': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Mordecai': Oh no, it's those trololo videos. That joke is old. *'Benson': How are they scary? *'Rigby': Well, they're not scary, they're overused, they're not funny. It's a failed attempt at making people laugh. *'Randy Cunningham': That's true. *'Benson': Mr. Bannister got fired. *'Randy': Well look in the bright side, he can get a new job. *(The school suddenly explodes, mkilling students and teachers) *'Howard Weinerman': What was that? *'Randy': Look! *(Mecha Claws revealed to be destroying the school, killing more students and teachers) *'Benson': How did it do it? *'Mecha Claws': ROAR! (Eats and swallows Benson) *'Julian': Yes the monster is here! (Gets eaten and swallowed by Mecha Claws) *'Miss Wickwhacker': I'll take care of this! *(Miss Wickwhacker kills Mecha Claws, but he survived and killed Wickwhacker) *(Mighty Eagle arrives) *'Mighty Eagle': I'm here to help. *'Paz': We won't let you down. *'Mecha Claws': Roar! (Kills Mighty Eagle and Paz) *'Mordecai': Writers...stop killing so we can't win. *(Mighty Eagle and Paz are revived) *'Paz': It appears we are revived. NYAAAAAAAAAAA! *(The gang got teleported) *(Back at Blorch) *'Gumball': (Tired) Theres not any food here. *'Zim': I understand there are nolonger life on the planet, but we shall survive without Blorch's nature! *'Gumball': I wonder if our friends know that we were missing. *'Zim': Maybe the explosives? *'Gumball': What explosives? *'Zim':....Never mind. *(Back with the heroes, they discovered the heart of the park is missing) *'Mordecai': Um, where's the heart of the park? *'All': We don't know. *'Mighty Dragon': The Empire has it. *'Mordecai': Okay, this has nothing to do with Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! And why is there a heart of the Park anyway!? The plot has nothing to do with Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! *'Benson': (Checks the plot) Now it does. *'Rigby': Can we kill the Empire now. Actually kill them, without having them survive for the sake of the plot!? *'Benson': No, because they would always survive. *(Back at Blorch again, Zim and Gumball were in their maded like base, eating some of the cooked bodies of the slaughtering rat people) *'Gumball': Its not so bad at all. *'Zim': Told you it would even taste like earth chicken. *'Gumball': Right, hey Zim if we don't get picked up by a rescue ship, we can always try to survive on Blorch. *(A mysterious ship approached) *'Zim': Gumball, I think a ship approached, come on. *'Gumball': Okay. *(The two discovered the battleship Halbeard 2, Kirby and Meta Knight approached) *'Gumball': Kirby? Meta Knight? What are you guys doing here? *'Kirby': Poyo. *'Meta Knight': One of the park heroes were worried about the two of ya, by the way Gumball, who is your friend. *'Zim': My name is Zim, so are we going back to earth. *'Meta Knight': First you need to getmto Pop Star for training, then you can return to fight monster. *'Zim': Isn't the monster unstoppable? *'Meta Knight': Yes. Unless we train harder. *(At Pop Star) *'Zim': I never knew that one of the planets can possibly be shaped like a star. *'Gumball': Huh, seems to be peaceful to us. *'Meta Knight': That is true. *(The trio approached, seeing Cappy Town) *'Kirby': Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo. *'Zim': This is Cappy Town, and people were called cappies" Well Cappy Town does seem to don't look like a town to me. *'Gumball': I agree, these buildings seem to need more bigger. *(Subtitle: Unknown Location) *(Scene switches to N.M.E space station.2, scene then switches to the interior) *'Customer Service': It appears that the Empire leaders were right, tney seem to always foil the plans of getting the heart of the park. *'Nightmare(Kirby Right back at ya)': Ah, but one of the two managed to go to Pop Star to defeat Mecha Claws. *(Customer Service presses some buttons as he is sending Alpha Heavy Lobster) *'Customer Service': Unless we can give them an ultimate attack. *(Back at Dreamland on Pop Star) *'Gumball': Hey is that a meteor? *'Zim': Its probably just a gift from Planet Verticia. *'Meta Knight': But that's impossible, this couldn't be. *'Zim': What do you mean? *(The strange like thing crashed landed, revealed to be a pod, it the releashed Alpha Heavy Lobster) *'Alpha Heavy Lobster': ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Zim': Whatever it is, it has probably have something to do with Empire! *'Gumball': We were usually dealing with a robotic bear, but now we were dealing with a metal lobster!? *'Kirby': POYO! *'Meta Knight': And I bet N.M.E survived the fall! For now, tbis shall be the part of training! *(The four and the Alpha Heavy Lobster are fighting each otner) *(Back at the Park again) *'Mordecai': Guys, I am kind've worried about Zim and Gumball. *'Dib': What will happaned to them? *'Mordecai': I don't know. *(Mecha Claws suddenly approached, devouring Dib) *'Skips': Oh, no you don't. *'Mecha Claws': ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scratches Skips, Skips dies) *'Muscle Man': I'll save you! (Gets eaten by Mecha Claws) *'Starla': I'll take care of this! *(Subtitle: Later) *(All of park workers died) *(The reinforcements arrive. They open their gunfire on Mecha Claws. This has no effect and instead the reinforcements are killed) *'Mordecai': Why are the writers killing for the sake of the plot!? *'Rigby': We don't know. *(Back at Pop Star) *'Meta Knight': Its no use, it appears Alpha Heavy Lobster seems to be too powerful. *(Kirby sucks up oje of Alpha Heavy Lobster's laser beams) *(Kirby RBAY music transformation plays as Kirby transformed into Laser Kirby) *'Meta Knight': It appears he has become Laser Kirby. *'Zim': How did you know? *(Laser Kirby fires a big laser right through Alpha Heavy Lobster) *(Alpha Heavy Lobster breaks apart and explodes) *'Meta Knight': Hopefully we can actually kill Mecha Claws, without the stupid writers bringing him back to life! *'Zim': How did you know that thing was Mecha Claws in this episode? *(Back at the park again) *(Laser Kirby kills and destroys Mecha Claws, then transformed back to Kirby) *'Rigby': Kirby! Where's Zim, Gumball and Meta Knight? *'Kirby': Poyo poyo. *'Zim': He saids we were at Pop Star. *''"Gir (Dog disguise): Well wbat do ya know, I was alive all the long, *'''Zim: I was wondering if you were dead. *'Nate': Mecha Claws is dead. Let's have a party at Stark Tower. *'Zim': Why not at Nate's house, we want to see what it looks like. *'Nate': Yeah, sure. *(At Nate's house) *'Marty': That was fun. *'Ted Wright': Yeah. *'Nate': Seriously though, I hate how they hired 5-year-olds to write this episode. *'Benson': Hey, they deserved it! And you better shut up about the writers doing this or I would fire you. *'Nate': I understand you Benson. *'Benson': Good. *'Nate': Today was awesome. What can we do? *'Zim': Go to Six Flags? *'Mordecai': I don't know. *(End of Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 2) Secret Ending *'Barranco': ....Perhaps I should have told it to use laser proof shield.n *'Zelok': My lord, we still have the joy virus. *'Barranco': Didn't you remeber about the joy it was destroyed by the heroes! *'Zelok': Well only a few remained. (Shows him the jar of rainbow liquid) Good thing some cells of your is still in there. *'Barranco': Whew, how about we use this to infect everyone under my control again. *'Klump': First we will do a somg for you. *'Chef Cochon': Yes indeed, hit it troops! *(The Empire troops start the music, the beggining of Your Finest Hour plays) *(Song: Your Finest Hour) *'Zelok':(Singing) Now that the day has a great thing, the only j.v remains to survived. *'Chef Cochon': (Singing) So we will use this, to infect every hero. *'Klump': (Singing) Including to get the heart of the park! (Since we will watch them cower, this is Your Finest Hour) (Nothing can stop us now) *'Barranco': (Singing) Now I am starting to agree with the idea, the joy idea. To stop the heroes and get what I want! *'Chef Cohon':(Singing) Your finally cathing it. *'Klump':(Singing) To agree with us. *'Zelok':(Singing) The day we will finally won! *(Empire troops marched to the music) (Since we will watch them cower, this is Your Finest Hour) (We would make sure people get infect) (The night we will have, since its Your Finest Hour) (To even takeover Earth) (Song called Your Finest Hour ends) *'Zelok': My lord. We foil someone who can help. The hero bounty hunter for villains. *(Mr. bannister arrives) *'Mr. bannister': I'm here to help. *'Barranco': Now then, lets do this! *(To be continued) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials